Johnny Test (Series)
Johnny Test is a sientific series to save the enery of the planet. Team Johnny Test 'Johnny Test' Jonathan "Johnny" Test is a troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespected/disrespectful 11-year-old boy who is the son of Hugh and Lila, brother of Susan and Mary and anti-hero. He is frequently called the "kid with the flaming hair" due to having red highlights in his blond/orange hair. As well as this, he is most often seen wearing baggy green cargo pants and a black short sleeved shirt with a trefoil symbol on it, which he wears under a blue short sleeved dress shirt, black hi-tops sneakers with white laces, and a watch that he rarely uses. He even owns what appears to be a red and black B.C. Rich Warlock guitar that is rarely ever used or seen (though it can be seen in the intro played and smashed by Dukey and played by Johnny, Dukey and Bling-Bling Boy in very few episodes). Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that, frankly, some dreams aren't worth living. He is very hyperactive and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often shows his intelligence, such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from the latest danger. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail or manipulation, though this becomes less frequent. 'Dukey Test' Dukey is Johnny's anthropomorphic talking mixed-breed pet dog and best friend. Dukey's human qualities come from one of Susan and Mary's inventions. When Mr. and Mrs. Test aren't around, Dukey stands on his hind legs rather than all fours. Dukey must hide his intelligence from Johnny's parents because Mr. Test forbade Susan and Mary from conducting DNA experiments. Sometimes Dukey dresses as a human being when going out in public, usually in a shirt marked 'NOT A DOG', and he is addressed by others as Johnny's "hairy friend" or "the kid with the rare hair disorder" because the minor characters' lack of intellect causes them to believe that Dukey is a human. Dukey can easily be bribed into assisting Johnny in his adventures with steak. His superhero name was "Super Dukey" at first, but then changed it to "Super Pooch". It is also shown throughout the series that he knows Kung-Fu. In the fourth season episode Johnny's New BFF, he talks in front of Johnny's parents and helps them solve everyday problems. Whenever he is involved in a bad situation (usually being stuck somewhere), he tends to go crazy after he repeats his catchphrase: "I'm going to freak out now." In Du Kay Dukey appears in different characters. 'Susan Test' Susan Test has blue eyes and wears a black skirt, knee-high socks and a pair of mary janes, and a blue shirt depicting a star. She has straight red hair, held with a star-shaped clip, and square eyeglasses. Without her glasses she has small dots for eyes but in later episodes her eyes are like everyone else's. Her eyes show strain which show she has poor vision. She tends to be more jaded and cynical than Mary, which often leads to her downfall. Susan's emotions are more extreme than her twin's, and she tends to be more impulsive. 'Mary Test' Mary Test has small teal dots for eyes and often wears baggy blue jeans and sneakers with her trademark yellow moon-shirt. She has curly red hair, held with a crescent moon clip, and wears crescent shaped glasses. She was only seen with her glasses off in Downhill Johnny and Johnny's Got a Wart. Mary has been shown to be more compassionate than Susan. She believes less in science and more in science fiction, which often proves to be correct, despite her twin's scorn. Mary seems more level-headed and conservative than Susan, and speaks her mind much less often, she also cares about Johnny more openly than Susan. Due to her being more caring and "sister-like" than her twin, Mary became the fan favorite of the two. 'Mr. Black' Mr. Black is a secret government agent that works with Mr. White. Mr. White and Mr. Black are always at the Tests' house getting Susan and Mary to build them new inventions. Mr. Black is white, and has white hair. He sometimes gets confused with Mr. White. He seems to be highly incompetent: he claims he is not afraid of anything and in his first appearance he could shoot a rope from his wrist. First, both Mr. White and Black were enemies with the Test Kids but now they are close friends. He and Mr. White like to cook, as was seen in the episode JTV. Mr. White is voiced by Bill Mondy. Mr. Black and Mr. White own the following: Two jet packs, a movie making set (borrowed from the general), and a super secret agent spy car and van. Mr. Black and Mr. White once ran away from home as kids for the same reason Johnny did, though Mr. White skateboarded and Mr. Black scootered away. 'Mr White' Mr. White is a secret government agent that works with Mr. Black. Mr. Black and Mr. White are always at the Tests' house getting Susan and Mary to build them new inventions. Mr. White is black, and has black hair. He sometimes gets confused with Mr. Black. He seems to be highly incompetent: he claims he is not afraid of anything and in his first appearance he could shoot a rope from his wrist. First, both Mr. Black and White were enemies with the Test Kids but now they are close friends. Mr. White and Mr. Black own the following: Two jet packs, a movie making set (borrowed from the general), and a super secret agent spy car and van. 'Gil Nexdor' Gil Nexdor is a handsome teen who obsesses Susan and Mary, but doesn't know they exist, despite having lived next door to him since they were born and having met them face to face on several occasions. He is ignorant, inattentive and easily frightened, although his looks obscure this most of the time. Much to the ire of Johnny's sisters, Gil considers Johnny his friend (whenever Gil appears when Johnny is around, he shouts, "Hey, Johnny!"). Due to the girls' crush, their experiments often revolve around him, on some occasions affecting him directly. Gil's last name is in fact, Nexdor, a pun on the fact that everyone refers to him in a way that sounds like "Gil Next Door". 'Sissy Bakley' Sissy Blakely is an 11-year-old girl who competes with (and argues with) Johnny. If Sissy defeats him, she brags about it. Johnny's wins either get him into a situation or trigger comparable braggadocio. She seems to be the victim to the show's adventures; her misfortune is seen at the end of the episode. She has blonde hair with a red lightning bolt pattern, with multiple ear piercings and a plaid skirt with pants underneath. She has a small crush on Johnny, but it is never confirmed; she keeps it hidden to continuously make fun of Johnny. The crush was confirmed in the episode known as "Johnny's Perfect Saturday", but after a talk from Hugh, Johnny's father, he uses the rewind clock and attempts to destroy any evidence that his crush on her exists, but as it is seen from the hearts in their eyes and the conversation they share before Johnny goes back to that morning proves that the feelings they share for each other proves their futures are clearly intertwined and that they have feelings that go much deeper and farther than a simple middle school crush. 'Bling Bling Boy' Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton used to be the main antagonist of Johnny Test and admirer of Susan Test, preferring to go by name of "Bling-Bling Boy" (because of his gold jewelry and watches) until now he was becaming good and force to work with the others. Most characters usually call him by his real name, which annoys him greatly. He is a multistupdillionaire. He has a big crush on Susan, who does not reciprocate his feelings. 'Mr. Mittens' Mr. Mittens used to be a minor antagonist and he was also force to work as well. He is the evil cat changed by the same genetic modifications as Dukey by Susan and Mary's classmate Tim Burnout. He once tries to turn the entire world into cats. Like Dukey, he is highly intelligent but seems to lack Dukey's fighting skills. He and Brain Freezer frequently team up for revenge on Johnny, but only participate in games Johnny stages in those episodes. 'Speed McCool' Speed McCool is a famous actor. In his movies, he can be seen with a chimpanzee. Johnny is a fan and once used a virtual reality machine to get inside one of his films. 'Mr. General' The General is Mr. White and Mr. Black's boss. He is leader of the Area 51.1 army base. Loud, slightly incompetent and forgetful, he takes action whenever the situation becomes too large for the Tests to manage, although his efforts never fare any better. He also may take action when something threatens the city's safety (such as new weaponry going haywire, or unknowingly targeting Johnny and Dukey with a robotic lake monster used by a scammer to capitalize on an old legend, although he sometimes doesn't know he is antagonizing the Test kids). He is prone to overkill and rarely considers the consequences of his actions for civilians. He once fired at a forest where kids were playing. Category:Canadain Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Warner Bros Category:Rated G Category:2005 series debut Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Shows Category:Teletoon